Season Four Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of the fourth season of that there is not that much information on. 4x01}} Deputy_Adams.png|'Deputy Adams' ✝ by 4x01}}|Lex Shontz Deputy Adams was killed by Stefan, in the cell, Elena fed on him and completed her transition. S4ep1p40.png|'Deputy' Council_Member.png|'Council Member' ✝ by 4x01}}|Neko Parham They were killed by Pastor Young. 4x02}} Pastor McGinnis.png|'Pastor McGinnis' by 4x02}}|Randall Taylor Mourner-402.png|'Mourner' by 4x02}}|Andrew R. Kaplan 4x03}} Heather4x03.png|'Heather' by 4x03}}|Nicci Faires Rebekah forced Elena to drink Heather's blood. Heather is Elena's classmate. 4x04}} prettygirl4x04.png|'Pretty Girl' by 4x04}}|Morgan Pelligrino Pretty girl talked with Elena. Frankie.png|'Frankie' by 4x05}}|Jeremy Palko Frankie is the host of Murder House Party. Jack.png|'Jock' by 4x04}}|Dane Davenport Jock was at the Murder House Party and Elena fed on him. Tanielle_Soso.jpg|'Tanielle Soso' of Montego, Cameroon is a witch mentioned by Professor Shane in the lecture that Bonnie, Elena and Damon watch at Whitmore College. 4x07}} gabby4x07.png|'Girl' by Gabrielle Douglas Girl worked on flowers during Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Patient4x07.png|'Patient' ✝ by 4x-7}}|Joshua Mikel Patient/Murderer was in Mystic Falls Hospital. Stefan turned him, and Jeremy killed him. Policeofficer4x07.png|'Police Officer' by 4x07}}|Maurice Johnson Police Officer was stationed in Mystic Falls Hospital and Stefan compelled him. Valerie_Fell.png|'Valerie Fell' Valerie Fell was a participant in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. 4x10}} Pizzagirl.png|'Pizza Delivery Girl' ✝ by 4x10}}|Erin Aine Smith Pizza Delivery Girl brought pizza to Gilbert Family Lake House. Later Klaus turned her and she attacked Matt. Jeremy staked her. 4x11}} Mysterious_Man-411.png|'Mysterious Man' ✝ by 4x11}}|David Ryan Shipman Mysterious Man tried to steal ' headstone. Later he stabbed himself. He was probably sent by . 4x13}} Attacker2.jpg|'Mysterious Attacker' ✝ by 4x11}}|Alejandro Livinalli He tried to kill Jeremy by shooting an arrow at him, but his sister Elena saved him from being shot at the last moment. Before the mysterious attacker could fire another shot, he was struck and killed instantly by a hatchet that was thrown by a then-unknown combatant. His killer was later revealed to be Katherine Pierce. 4x16}} Blonde_Girl.png|'Blonde Girl' by 4x16}}|Katie Garfield Blonde Girl is a cheerleader. Woman-416.png|'Woman' by 4x16}}|Regan Deal 4x17}} 70'sgirl.png|'70's Girl' ✝ by 4x17}}|Holly Lynch 70's Girl was attacked and killed by Damon in 1977. 70'sguy.png|'70's Guy' ✝ by 4x17}}|Judson Blane 70's Guy was attacked and killed by Damon in 1977. 12 Witches.png|'Twelve Witches' ✝ Eleven Witches came with Aja. They died along with her serving as the third sacrifice. 4x18}} Woman(4x18).png|'Lanie' by 4x18}}|Emily Morris Lanie is one of 's servants/minions. She guarded the cure for Katherine. Man(4x18).png|'Mailman' by 4x18}}|Reegus Flenory Mailman was one of Katherine's servants/minions. Jolene.png|'Jolene' ✝ by 4x18}}|Samantha Kacho Jolene was one of Katherine's servants/minions. She was killed by Elena to prove Stefan and Damon if they didn't stop trying to fix her there would be consequences. 4x19}} Woman-419.png|'Woman' Woman works in clothing store which Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah visit. 4x20}} Fortune Teller.png|'Fortune Teller' by Karen Kaia Livers Tour Guide.png|'NOLA Tour Guide' by 4x20}}|Jonathan Weiss Vampire-1-420.png|'Vampire #1' ✝ by Chris Osborn Vampire-2-420.png|'Vampire #2' ✝ by Derek Roberts 4x22}} Boone.png|'Boone' ✝ Boone was a patient in the Mystic Falls Hospital until he was killed by . The character was named after Ian Somerhalder's character from LOST. See also *Season Four Co-Stars Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters